mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Between The Lines
Between The Lines is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Fred and Mystery Inc knows where Daphne still lives in her home, as something bad is happening, with her siblings. Synopsis Karl is busy checking with the other company, develop more many. He checks on his gadget, but he uses for traps and other stuff that works. Florence tells him that Mystery Inc is here, including Fred. Fred is still down, as they solve another Mystery, as Shaggy and Scooby eat more food. Fred still thinking about Daphne, as Velma knows where they live, as she hopes still there. Karl knows she has two sisters, Danica and Delia Blake. One working at auction and one is a lawyer. Velma hacks the camera in Daphne's house, as they check. Skeleton Freak and Alice May kidnapped Danic and Deila Blake. Fred vows to rescue them, to get Daphne back to Mystery Inc, again. Fred drives Mystery Inc, as Karl decided to go find, Daphne's uncle, Dan. Velma agrees as she learns that Dan Blake is rich and has a lot of money, like Karl. Shaggy and Scooby are confused, as they learn more about Daphne being messing. They visit, as Uncle Dan is so happy to see Mystery Inc, as they adore him for taking care of Daphne, as he knows they split. He likes Mystery Inc but not Fred, for taking Daphne as a girlfriend. Karl tells him about Skeleton Freak and Alice May kidnapping Danica and Deila Blake, as he is upset. Fred vows to find them, as swore in his life to protect Daphne. Karl will connect the wires, to see where Skeleton Freak is in Coolsville. Velma goes to the control room, of the energy core that Skeleton Freak's minions took out to know their location. Guards are hurt, as Shaggy and Scooby get them outside for them to heal. Velma realizes that Skeleton Freak took the strong wires, as he will use it for his generator, to carry out his plan. Skeleton Freak's minions are coming back, as they chase Shaggy and Scooby, in the hallway. They use disguise to get away, as they fell behind, just enough for Karl to defeat them. Velma tracks him, as they are in the sewers in the old building. Karl remembers that the building was destroyed for destruction, as they plan to rebuild, houses. Velma remembered it 3 years ago, as it was destroyed for new development with the sewers being leaked. Mystery Inc goes down the sewers, Fred has flashbacks of Daphne, of the good times that they met and solve mysteries together. He misses her, as Karl will find her if they fail today. Velma found the entrance of many in the maze but Karl tracks it with the second way. They go down, as Shaggy and Scooby are scared, as they found Skeleton Freak. He collects another energy source with wires after he last one failed years ago. Karl and Mystery Inc battles him in a long fight but failed again, as Alice May and Skeleton Freak escape. Fred is angry that he got way, as he is not happy. Scooby smelled and sees that Danica and Deila are okay, as Velma at least have something. Velma knows Skeleton Freak is tough to beat and is very good. Mystery Inc won't stop until he is defeated. Danica and Deila haven't seen Daphne for years, as she cut off the phone to anyone, make it, anonymous. Fred is calm after Mystery Inc let the bad guy got away, Karl knows Skeleton Freak is good as he will get better as Mystery Inc needs to step up. Fred knows as Karl vows to never give up and Daphne. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Danica Blake (First Appearance) * Deila Blake (First Appearance) Villains: * Skeleton Freak * Alice May * Skeleton Freak's Minions Other characters: * Security Guards (First Appearance) * Dan Blake (First Appearance) Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Sewers Objects * Sandwiches * Wires * Nets * Cables Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Dan Blake is rich as Skeleton Freak and Karl * Daphne Blake haven't returned home for years * Skeleton Freak always prepare for Fred traps * Alice May have fighting skills, like in Mystery Incorporated Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as guards * Traps: * Clues: Wires, Guards * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "Rhaggy" Cultural references * Tron poster is in the wall of building * Blue Falcon comic, Shaggy is reading In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes